I won't say it
by matespritheavymetal
Summary: You're name is Karkat Vantas, and you will admit you have a swearing problem, but you will never admit you like the new girl, EVER. (High school AU) (M for Language and other topics ;O) ) (KatNep, AraSol, and possibly some other requested ships)
1. Intro: Karkat

You're name is Karkat Fucking Vantas, and you will admit you have a problem with swearing, but you will never admit you are in love. EVER.

You have a older brother named Kankri Vantas, and he is annoying as shit, always nagging you about you're swearing problem, and how you could trigger someone but all you hear from his mouth is bullshit, bullshit, and MORE FUCKING BULLSHIT. You both live with your dad, Keithe Vantas, he's a teacher in history at a university... you think. You're mother died giving birth to your unborn sister, her name was going to be Kaylee, and your dad blames everything on him. You're dad works hard to support both of you, and you rarely ever see him, but when you do, he smothers you in hugs and presents, and it gets pretty fucking annoying, but you love him.

Anyways, when you were 15 you moved to the town of Skaia (OMG Cause that wasn't used before) to a new high school, and quickly became friends with 2 assholes named Gamzee Makara and Sollux Captor, and you are pissed when you say you have been stuck with those assholes since then, YOU CAN NEVER ESCAPE THOSE ASSHOLES, but sometimes, it's a good thing. Sollux hops between two girls named Aradia Medigo and Feferi Piexes, and for Gamzee, you don't even know that fuckers sexuality, he's always too high to focus on dating, sometimes he forgets you his "best friend". When you transferred you also met a girl named Terezi Pyrope, and you still swear on you're life to this day, that it was love at first sight. She had shoulder length ginger hair, and wore red glasses, but you could see those green eyes through the red, and her skin was a even tone of ivory, sending you into shivers when ever your hand brushed against hers, and had the most terrifying laugh, but to you, it was adorable as fuck. She always seemed to have some sort of candy on her, from lollipops to nerds, she always had something colorful to chew on, you told her her teeth would rot and fall out, but she just stuck her tongue out at you. You loved everything about her, from her birth mark the shape of a cartoon dragon on her left calf, to her weird hobby of flarping as a lawyer who kills her victims. You could have cried from happiness when she agreed to go out with you, but as Kankri always says, great things never last. On July 24, 11:45 PM, Terezi Pyrope was killed by a hit and run on her way back from you're house, and to this day, blame it all on you. If you never started dating, she wouldn't have been at your house that night, if you never became friends with her, you wouldn't have started dating, and if you never said "hey" to that pretty girl who's locker was conveniently next to yours, you never would have talked to her, just seeing her in the hallway should have been good enough, but no, you had to talk to her, you huge chaotic asshole.

You are now in grade eleven, and are still very much upset about the fact that the girl you love has been dead for almost two years, and everyone expects you to move on, even Gamzee, who didn't realize she was dead till last year, that fucking tall stoned asshole, he just though she was on vacation, AND HE WAS EVEN AT HER FUNERAL! You also agree you should move on, but no girls, or boys, interest you the way she did, maybe you'll be a lonely old 64 year old, watching romantic movies with your pet crab, Luke, and honestly, you wouldn't care if you ended up that way, you wouldn't have to worry about some fucked up shit like divorce, and you really only want Terezi, you would kill for Terezi, every tells you that she would want you to move on, but you're in high school, you don't want to focus on dating, unless it's with Terezi, which is fucking impossible.


	2. First day

Warning this is extremely stupid...

For the first time in 6 months, something exiting is happening, according to Sollux, a girl had transferred to you're school, and is in you're first period English class. You walk into English with the usual scowl on you're face, you're grey back pack slung over your left shoulder. You slam you're bag onto you're desk, making a few of the early students like yourself glare at you. Everyone in your classes hated you and your friends, it was always like that, you guys were weird, no wonder why people hated you. Gamzee skips into class singing about Tavros, the smell of different substances clinging to his black sweater. You shoot him the usual morning glare and he puts on a shit eating grin as he sits across from you.

"How's it hanging Kar-bro?"

"Above my testicles, asshole"

The other kids shoot you a disgusted glare, and you glare them right back. Assholes.

"Looks like you're still not a motherfucking morning person Karkat, Whats got ya down today?"

You just stare at him while you put you're ear phones back in, never taking you're eyes off his.

"Oh c'mon Karkat, don't be like that best friend!" He yanks out your left ear buds and you think you snarled, making the other kids in the class look at you again. WHY CAN'T THEY MIND THERE OWN FUCKING BUSINESS!

Eventually everyone else makes their way to class, Sollux sitting beside you, Aradia next to Gamzee. Everyone talks for a few minutes about this program Sollux is working on, Aradia being way too interesting in the topic, after all, it did involve Sollux. Then you see what you assume is the new girl strolls through the door. You're jaw drops as you look at her, Shoulder length ginger hair, light green eyes, olive skin, she almost looks like Terezi. You force yourself to look away from her, but something draws you to look again. She looks different now, maybe it was the angle that made you think she looked like Terezi, but now the girl looks like... herself...kinda cute actually. She is wearing a nyan cat t- shirt and lime green jeans, talking to the teacher, most likely explaining that she is new. You feel yourself turn red as you check her out, fuck, she's really cute...wait no... this is wrong. You turn towards Gamzee and notice the only empty seat is next to him...FUCK! The new girl makes her way to the desk after the teacher points it out to her. She sits down and smiles at the group.

"Hi, I'm Nepeta!"

You feel yourself turn cherry red, why is this stupid new girl making you feel this way?

Aradia reaches across the table and shakes her hand.

"Nice to meet you Nepeta! I'm Aradia!" She releases her hand and points to Sollux"

"This is Sollux" He looks up from his laptop for a few seconds.  
"Thup" He returns to coding or whatever the fuck.

"This is Gamzee" Aradia gestures her hand towards the crazy Juggalo

"Hey there sis!" He turns toward her and gives her a very welcome hug, surprising Nepeta.

Aradia giggles over his gesture and points towards you.

"And this is Karkat"

You shoot the new girl a scowl, trying to burn her adorable face with you're death glare.

She shoots you another adorable smile and you feel your chest go "Ping!"

"Nice to meet you all! I hope I can get along with all of mew!"

"Was that a fucking cat pun?" You stare at her like she has 4 heads.

"Yes... Is that a puuroblem?" She shoots you a playful glare, seeming to test you.

Oh it's on Kitty Cat.

"Why yes, It's rather annoying, and I will have to ask you TO NEVER FUCKING SAY CAT PUNS AROUND ME"

"Sure thing... KARKITTY!"

The whole class goes silent as your face turns the reddest its ever been.

She sticks her tongue out as you as Gamzee gives her a high five, Sollux makes a "Oh thnap!" as he snaps his finger in a z shape.

OH, THIS IS FUCKING ON NOW!


	3. Intro: Nepeta

You're name is Nepeta Leijon and you recently moved from your old small town to this decent, no too populated, has a weird smell, small town of Skaia. You moved with your mother, and your older sister had gone off to college, and as for your father, neither you or your sister had met the guy, he hit it then quit is what your mother always said, which makes no sense since you and your sister are two years apart, you and Meulin figured she fell for a bad boy, and needed a second mother is a writer, from romance books to history articles, she always has a pen somewhere. You had one relationship before, and it wasn't all that romantic, seeming he's your best friend, Equius Zahhak, you met him on a online chat room, and quickly came into the routine of telling him everything going on in your life. You spend your free time writing short romance stories and watching romance movies. You are in love with the idea of love, but could never find someone you had true feelings for just the common fling, but every since that day a month ago, that day you met them all, you are pretty certain you are in love with Karkat Vantas.

You know he is the biggest grumpy pants known to humanity, and not exactly the best looker, and you know he does not like you like that, not in the slightest, but every fiber in your being wants to be in a relationship with him, from friends, to friends with benefits, or even just sex buddies, which is weird, since you don't usually feel that kind of thing towards people, but overall, you just want to be near him, hear him, feel his hand gentle brush against yours in English, him glaring at you in the hall, you want him, all of him, even his mean insults, his endless raging, and his eyes that stare into your core and judge you. Aradia had told you about Terezi, and you know you can never match up to her, but still, if he could feel for you even a glimpse of what he felt for Terezi, you would be satisfied. Equius is the only one who knows you like him, and he says you should just try and forget about him, but since when have you ever listened to his advice?


	4. In the future, but not far:

You hate her. You hate the way she makes your heart skip a beat whenever you see her, the way she can cause you to blush just by saying you're name, the way she makes you feel hot when she puffs out her lips, making her face look sexy and relaxed. Gamzee and Sollux told you she likes you, and apparently she had told every god damn person in your classes, because everyone always asks when you are going to ask her out. You don't think you would ever go out with her, she's too upbeat for you, and the fact that you hate her so god damn much. It turns out her mother got a job at the same university you're dad works at, and thought nothing of it, but just you're fucking luck, you're father, trying to charm her, had invited Nepeta and her mother to your place for dinner.

"Dad, I really don't want to fucking do this"

"Oh, c'mon Karkat, there is no harm coming out of this one night, it's not like there staying here forever!"  
"Fuck you dad!"  
"KARKAT, I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU DID NOT TALK TO OUR FATHER WITH SUCH SLURS, IT COULD OFFEND OUR GUESTS SHOULD THEY ARRIVE WHILE YOU ARE.."

Your dad covers Kankri's mouth and rolls his eyes and motions for you to set the table. Kankri is then going on about how he is so excited to meet the guests, and you swear, your father is a inch away from locking him in the pantry for the evening when the doorbell rings. You eye Kankri and he eyes you, before you race each other to the door, luckily, you get there first, and you open it to find a older version of Nepeta with long hair smiling at you, followed by Nepeta herself wearing….HOLY SHIT SHE'S WEARING A STRAPLESS DRESS. Yep, that did it, all you need to spark one up was Nepeta wearing no straps. You feel pathetic as your father pushes you aside to give his co-worker a hug, ushering them inside as you hide behind the open door, slamming it shut after Nepeta makes her way in. You stare at her perfectly heart shaped rear end and feel yourself turn red. Kankri, who you didn't even know was standing beside you, and leaned down and whispered "You might want to fix your pants before you trigger our guests little brother" You slap a hand over his mouth and tug on his ear. "Not a word from you about this, got it? Or I'll tell dad about your little… Cronus Problem" You can tell just by the look of his eyes he feels threatened, you are the only one that knows Kankri has been secretly dating Eridans older brother for about 3 month now, but why is he dating him in secret? Why because your father is an extreme Homophobic, thats why. He nods and pushes your hand away from him as you both walk into the living room.

"Hey karkitty!" Nepeta greets you by jumping into your arms, wrapping her arms around your neck, catching you by surprise when you turned around the corner. Your brother laughs as he goes to greet her mother.

"Nepeta what the fuck?!" You try to push her off but you fail epicly as you return the hug. You can't help yourself, her waist looks so loveable, and they need to be loved by your hand...WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!? She hugs you tighter and you can feel her thigh brush against her hard and OH MY GOD! You push her off of you and straighten your shirt so if covers your crotch. You look at her hurt face.

"What?!" She looks more hurt, god damn why are you such an asshole?

"Oh...nothing" she turns around to go rejoin her mother. You pull out your phone and see you have a text from Gamzee, you check it while you hear your brother going on about how he used to talk to Meulin online, and she was a very good friend of his. You roll your eyes and open the text.

From: ASSHOLE JUGGALO

HeY wHaTs Up My BrOtHeR? EvErYoNe Is At My HoUsE hAvInG a MiRaCuLOuS tImE! CoMe JoIn!

You actually think this is a good idea, anything to get away from this embarrassing put your phone in your jean pocket and walk into the living room.

"Hey dad, Gamzee invited me to hang with a few friends to study for a test, can I go?"

"What test?"

"English"  
"Okay, but you might as well take Nepeta, she is in your english class after all"

She smiles and and walks towards you, grabbing your hand and pulling you out the door before you had time to groan and complain. You are lucky that Gamzee is only down a couple of blocks from your house, because Nepeta was holding your hand the whole way, and her dress was falling down and you could slightly see her bra, causing you to blush the whole way to his house, unable to talk, just silence and embarrassment. When you reach Gamzees house you are welcomed by beer and faygo cans on the lawn, also a very stoned Gamzee on the porch, dancing with a blow up doll. Nepeta pulls you up the porch steps.

"Hey Gamzee, do you have a guest room?"

"Yeaa my sis, first door upstairs honk HONK!"

Nepeta shakes her head at his drunkenness and pulls you into the house, up the stairs, and into the guest room without a word. She launches you into the room and shuts the door behind her.

"Nepeta are you okay?" Your worried about her, she usually isn't this quiet for this long.

"Karkat… How do you feel about me?"

"How do I feel about you?"

"Yes, I asked you that, now answer me!" She stares at anything but you as you sit on the end of the bed.

"I don't really know Nepeta… I mean… a friend? I thought you knew about the accident." You stare at the ground. It's hard to talk about Terezi.

"Yes, I know, and it's very upsetting, but vowing to never love again is selfish! She would want you to move on!"

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?" You stand up, putting your arms on other side of her, leading in into the door as you stare her in the eyes.

"I know its an upsetting topic, but you can't take it out on me! I'm only asking!"

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS!"You pound the door with your right hand.

You can see she is getting upset, she had no right to talk about this with you, she didn't even know Terezi, you shut your eyes and knit your eyebrows together, wanting to scream and yell at her until she cries.

"Karkat I love you"

You can feel your face soften as you open your eyes, looking into her wet green orbs, tears streaking down her face.

"I know you loved Terezi, possibly still love, and I know I can never measure up to her, but I am unconditionally in love with you.." She says without a stutter. God damn you needed to hear that.

You bring your hands down to her shoulders, your rage almost disappearing instantly, like a huge weight has been lifted. You are air, you are invincible, you can do anything..

You press your lips into hers, feeling her soft plump lips against your dry cracked ones, feeling the wetness of her checks transfer to yours. No, you don't love this girl, you fucking love this girl with all your heart, unconditionally.


	5. From Hate to Love!

Honestly, none of this made sense to you, you haven't even know him for 6 months, and here you are, surrounded in the over whelming smell of him (you think it might be old spice but you're not too sure) kissing his dry chapped lips, and there's no place you rather be. You raise your arms and slink them over his, reaching your hands to the back of his head, playing with a piece of his shaggy hair as you feel him move his lips against your own. He moves forward, closing the space between the two of you, pressing his medium frame against your petite one. You can feel him getting closer by the second, whether it be his arm slinking around your waist, or him melting his lips into yours, it almost felt like you two were molding into one big blob, and you wouldn't care if you did. He gently parts his lips against yours, trying to change up the movement, and you can see, he is trying to hold onto the kiss as long as possible. You can feel your face burning as you push your chest closer to his, but he ends up pushing you against the door anyways, starting to kiss you more roughly. You were too busy enjoying yourself you only now realize that something is brushing up against your stomach and OH MY GOD.

"Karkat...um...your um..." you point towards his bulge in his pants, pretty sure your face is red too.

You can see the red filling his face as well, as he kind of backs away a little bit.

"Sorry, Nepeta...it...it...happens"

He tries to look at anything but you and you can't help but laugh.

He was about to go in for another kiss but was cut off by the sound of Gamzee and Sollux screaming downstairs, most likely drunk fighting again. You two break out into a uncontrollable fit of laughter. Karkat is such a stereotypical white boy, you think to yourself. You smile to yourself and decide to slip out of the room.

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you are embarrassed AS FUCK. Not only did you kiss Nepeta out of the blue, she aw your...you know. You think she got the hint and decided to go downstairs. You go into the bathroom connected to the bedroom, it's starting to hurt and you need to get off as much as you don't want too. You sit on the toilet and start to unzip your pants.

"Heeeeeeeeyyy Kaaar, whatcha doing?"

You jolt up and pull back the shower curtain.

"ERIDAN WHAT THE FUCK?!"

He smells liquor and for some reason is wearing a seashell bra. You turn around and pull up your zipper.

"Don't start yellin' at me. I did nothin' wrong!"

"Jesus fucking christ Eridan"

He starts to sing "under the sea" from the little mermaid and you just shut the curtain on him. You walk out of the bathroom, guess you just have to deal with it for the night, cause your not going to get any personal time anytime soon.

-Your name is Nepeta Lejion and you have no idea what your drinking, but it tastes good. You sip your drink through a pink bendy straw as you watch Sollux and Gamzee sword fight with empty beer bottles. Sollux raises his over his head and shouts "FOR NARNIA!" And charges towards Gamzee, tackling him into the couch, flipping the couch when forcing impact. Gamzee shouts "OFF WITH HER MOTHERFUCKING HEAD!" and shoves Sollux off of him, pushing him onto the floor. Vriska was going around asking if anyone wanted to bet on who would win, and unfortunately for her, no takers. Kanaya, the friendly girl in your history class, was sitting with a girl you have seen a couple times in the hall, you think her name might be Rose. Eventually, Gamzee and Sollux had called it quits, and Sollux had grabbed a red solo cup, not caring what it was filled with, and downed it, then walked over, grabbed Aradia by the waist, and kissed her passionately, and by the looks of it, Feferi did not like that, and she storms off upstairs. You take another mouthful of your drink, watching everything unfold, and can soon hear Feferi shouting "OH ERIDAN WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WEARING?" and you giggle to yourself as you feel a pair of hands find your waist and pull you into the kitchen, and shocked at first, try to squirm away until you turn around to find Karkat's famous scowl face.

"Hey Karkitty, why the long face?"

"Fucking Eridan" He lets out a groan and rests his head on your shoulder, wrapping his arms around your waist. Your lucky everyone is drunk off their asses to realize he is showing major PDA, very lucky indeed, everyone will likely give you two crap about it on Monday.


End file.
